rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Assassin
The Assassin is a recurring enemy to the brigade. Only referred as "The Assassin," she appears to be a mercenary that specializes in assassination. Role in Rakenzarn The Assassin is a recurring antagonist in Rakenzarn Tales. The Assassin's role is very similar with the old version albeit a few differences. She is well-known as a professional killer-for-hire who has slain countless of people, ranging from normal people to those with super powers. Her reputation precedes even so when she killed two of The Knights' high-ranking members (one is a child prodigy and one is a veteran). Because no one is able to stop her or seen her, she is greatly feared. One day, she has a new contract to kill Kyuu. In the beginning of Chapter 4, she ambushes the brigade and separates them from Kyuu. She then fights Kyu in a duel. While Kyuu has become more experienced and stronger through his first adventure with his new friends, he's not able to hurt The Assassin (who's only holding back just to see his full capacity). Before she has the chance to kill him, Axel appears and saves him. The mysterious rescuer is able to match her stand and eventually defeats her. However, almost immediately, The Assassin stands up with a whole different face, she's more maniacal, crazy, and obsessed with pain. She wants to fight even more, but the others arrive just in time to stop her. Outnumbered and injured, The Assassin is forced to retreat. She later returns in Chapter 7, ambushing the party when they are trying to help a young boy being attacked by the mutated trees. This time, the whole party fights against her. After holding her off long enough for Naneal to save the boy, Kyuu inflicts a crushing blow and orders her to leave to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. The Assassin leaves, but not before mocking this decision and vowing to return. Abilities and Personality While in the previous version where she appears to be a sadistic character who loves her job and even enjoys killing people, the rewritten one depicts her as a calm, yet vicious killer. She doesn't care much of innocent lives as long as she gets to kill someone. Despite her calm demeanor, she hides a hideous side that can be activated when she's pushed too far. She becomes ax crazy and acts in pure instincts, which she's unable to use her common sense. She is an experienced swordwoman, capable of handling her own against powerful opponents. She is also capable of canceling buff with a slash of her sword. One of her powers is Cyrokinesis, able to control over ice easily. Her tactics in battle are usually unpredictable. In her crazed state, while she becomes stronger and faster, it can make her more predictable. However, despite being very powerful, she has a bad habit of underestimating opponents she deems unworthy as seen her interactions with Axel. This proves to be her downfall. Gallery New15.png New16.png New17.png Trivia *Her attacks are named after 'death.' Category:Antagonist Category:Original Character Category:Assassin